Desert Dance
by DuvessaH
Summary: Asra brings back the water to this little desert village. I’ll never forget the celebration that follows, the food, the fire, the water, and that agave juice. But as the music begins, all I can focus on is the way Asra moves and the way I move with him. Had we danced before? How could I ever forget this?


An unsettling feeling rests in my gut remembering the way Asra grabbed me after the swarm of beetles left. He looked in my eyes searching for some change in my mind. This amnesia must be serious if he's that worried. I'm still thinking about the fear that I saw in his eyes as we come to the edge of town where a massive bonfire is being lit. The air is still warm and dry but it's quickly chilling as the sun begins to set. I'm grateful for the breathable layers Asra suggested I wear before we left.

Long tables have been lined with foods that are being grilled and brought back to the table ready to eat. I'm given a giant plate that must be for both Asra and I. It seems like Saguaro is piling everything from the table onto the plate. Asra had skirted around the crowd and is undoubtedly hiding somewhere on the outskirts of this party. I look wide eyed at all the odd foods of all different colors and shapes. I feel an excitement to try these new dishes. Being from a busy port town, I am able to try so many different dishes but many of these I don't recognize. He puts a few extra grilled lizards on the plate, "His favorite," he winks at me and I can't tell if he's joking or serious.

He then takes both of the water jugs I brought over and fills them. I guess it wouldn't be good manners to say there was no need because we can make water ourselves. Also, it would be nice to taste the water that we brought back. _That Asra brought back_ I corrected. Next time, I want to insist on helping with the magic. Saguaro comes back with the jugs and puts them across my shoulder. He beams at me before bowing and making some hand gesture I'm unacquainted with. I smile bowing back and turn to find where Asra's hiding. It doesn't take me long to find him under a giant aloe vera. His boots are next to him still wet from the spring.

His eyes are closed, and I can tell he's not here in spirit. He must communing with something. I come quietly up to him and put the plate in the sand. I take my own shoes off and set them next to me as I sit cross legged in the soft, warm sands. I take a swig from my jug of water and put Asra's next to him in the sand.

I start to watch the people laughing and smiling around the fire and tables. In the distance, I can see animals happily lapping up water in their troughs; their tails swishing back and forth. I pick up a chunk of cactus and happily chew while watching the people talk and the children run.

After a few moments, Asra inhales deeply and I feel him come back to this space. He opens his eyes slowly and turns to look at me. He smiles gently, "It is good to see you here instead of where I came from," he slides his hand on top of mine entwining his fingers between mine. He pulls it up to softly kiss the back of my hand. I feel his touch spread in a wave across my body. I refocus my thoughts before they can wander too far.

"Where were you?" I ask, keeping focus on his eyes despite the flush I feel along my cheekbones.

He keeps a hold of my hand as he lowers it to the sand. "Talking with Faust. He's still at the castle. Nadia is anxious to have you back but holding up just fine." He looks back out over the endless sands. The setting sun makes his lavender eyes pop intensely. I see resignation pulling lightly at his features as I see too often. I squeeze his and a move a bit closer.

"Those insects are related to Lucio and what's currently happening at the palace. I'm afraid the fates let me think I could bring you away from the conflict only to discover how far this darkness has spread." I release his hand to kneel in front of him. His eyes slide to meet mine.

"The fates will bring us where we need to be for both our sake and for those around us." He smiles sadly releasing a breathy laugh, looking away. I hold his jaw between my fingers forcing his gaze back up. The beast was right hope and pain flash in his eyes and must also be in his scent. I want to drown out this pain.

In frustration, I kiss him quickly yet firmly, "Enough of this." He blinks a few times. "You just saved a whole town from drought!" I gesture behind me where the whole town is gathered to share food and drink. The animals are huddled around the troughs drinking water freely, tails swishing. I see him take in the sights and the pain recedes. I feel some relief myself at his shift.

"You did this. Regardless of what else we face, saving all these people and animals already makes a life well lived." I try to calm down my rising heartbeat. It's silly how emotional I'm getting, but I hate to see him down when he's done so much.

He looks back to me, his eyes taking on a sudden intensity. He draws me to his lips with a hand at my nape. His mouth moves with equal intensity and I put my hands on his thighs to keep from falling on him. He pulls away breathing heavy. "I need you," he breathes against my lips. He says it like a sad truth.

"You have me," I fit my lips to his again. He sighs, all remaining tension leaving his shoulders. After a few moments, I realize that this must be quite the show for the village. I pull away looking behind me and Asra leans to look past me as well. I can see that people may have been staring but the water being back has put them in a mood of celebration that won't be sidetracked by us. I smile again at all the happiness I see.

I sit next to Asra again this time leaving no space between us. He makes a sound of satisfaction and leans back draping an arm around me. "I love you," he says quietly watching the festivities.

"I love you," I reply, kissing him quickly on the cheek. He smiles like a pleased little boy at the peck. His eyes drift down to the plate and he straightens slightly.

"My favorite," his eyes get a little wider.

"Is it really?" I ask looking at the lizards skeptically.

"Absolutely! Insects and lizards hold spices very well, I've found," he smiles playfully.

"Ah," that makes sense. I pick up one of the lizards. After a quick look, I pass it to him but instead of taking it he bites down on an arm pulling it off. I groan a little put it back on the plate. He picks the meat off the bone and puts it down. I shake my head. We do have lizards back in Vesuvia of course but I've never been fond of them. However, I'll eat anything in a pinch of course much like Asra.

I look over to see Asra enchanting our water jugs to keep them cool. "You have to teach me that one," I say. That's how he kept our milk cold all the way here. In the desert, keeping something cool would be heavenly and fundamental.

"Want to learn now?" he takes my hand. I'm assuming to help me feel the spell as before with the water. His thumb plays on the palm of my hand.

"Maybe not this second," I worry at the edge of my lip with my teeth for a second. I'm feeling a little too distracted to practice magic.

"Alright, just let me know," he leans down to kiss the inside of my wrist and slowly lays a couple more kisses higher. My cheeks reddened.

"We want you to be the first to have this," I stiffened as Saguaro approached us but Asra just raised his eyes not at all deterred. He bent down to give a jug to me. I sniffed it and my nose burnt fiercely.

"Thank you, Saguara," Asra bowed his head slightly as I passed him the jug. Saguara left again immediately smiling broadly.

"What is it?" I asked watching him take a swig of the jug.

"Agave juice," he licks his lips and offers the jug back to me.

"Just agave juice?" trying to look in to the dark jug.

"Well they do their own type of magic to it," he jokes. "It's an alcohol just like the wines you've had. Well it is stronger than wines. Try it, if you like."

I take a tentative swig. My eyes close against the burn. "Aw," he chuckles and steals a kiss. "It is a bit strong," he smiles, his eyes gliding over my face.

I hear the strains of instruments tuning up. Asra's lips form an _o_ as he slowly looks behind him to see the people grouping around the now massive bonfire. He looks back to me his waves bouncing slightly. "Let's go," he pulls me up in a rush and drags me to the fire. I notice that he slings the jug of agave juice across his body.

"You like to dance?" I ask, and he looks first confused before settling into a doleful gaze.

"I love dancing." By the way he looks, I realize that I may have known that before I lost my memories. Had we danced before and I don't remember? I have to correct that problem immediately.

"Dance with me," I pull him against me lightly. I don't want that unhappiness to come back to the surface. That sadness must be a bit constant underneath this cool exterior.

"Oh, I'm going to," his hands slide down my hips as he plants another kiss squarely on my lips. My heart aches at how happy I feel and I want him to share it with me.

The music begins and it reminds me of some of the spice traders songs I've heard in the market. People begin dancing; their own movements seem to reflect the fire that they're moving around. The fire takes long licks and quick, smaller licks at the air and I see that mirrored in the people's movements. Asra pulls me by one hand to follow him. I find myself emulating some of his rhythms as well as those I can see across the fire. As I feel out their style with the music, I begin to craft my own movements. A little girl dances around Asra in circles and he pulls his scarf off to have her grab an end and spin her in and out as she giggles uncontrollably. I bite my lip at the wholesome display. As another girl pulls her away for their own dance party, he grabs both ends of his scarf to throw it around me pulling me up against him.

I catch myself both hands on his chest and I pull myself He slides his hands up my torso and lifts the scarf back around his own shoulders before I pull

The music dies down for a moment and he pulls the agave juice out to take a swig and offers it to me. I take a swig a bit more adventurous this time. The next song begins with single strains from different instruments. It's quieter and no one sings along with the men this time. Their voices are almost somber. Asra pulls me to him swaying in time with the vocals, a slow, sultry rhythm.

I can feel his energy moving against mine and it's more intoxicating than the agave. My breathing increases despite the slow, unsteady tones. The vocals reach an edge and pause as do our bodies and his hands tighten on me. Then altogether the voices and drums begin a steady, entrancing rhythm as he rocks my body forward in time with it. I inhale sharply at the energy that's building in and between us. As the drums accelerate, I feel our energy rise. I don't think about my movements anymore. The music guides us both with the waves of rhythm similar to the wind-shaped dunes around us.

I'm losing myself in the energy when a loud clap of thunder sounds across the open expanse. Rain follows soon after. In Vesuvia, we would be hiding but here everyone cheers. It pours as the musicians continue from under some palms and the fire is in no fear of being consumed. As my clothes begin to soak, I'm sharply reminded of the first time I kissed him in the storm. I see Asra is reminded of the same moment. Without stopping our dance, he holds my head steady to kiss me with intensity. His other hand pulls me so hard against him that it threatens my sanity.

The lightning flashes through my closed lids, but I don't care. I have him. We're no longer just friends, no longer master and apprentice. He pulls back to put his forehead against mine as the song continues. The song becomes more frantic; I feel the heat rise in my cheeks. Then, the song suddenly drops to a slower rhythm so that Asra rocks my hips with his own in such a sensuous way that my inhibitions threaten to return.

Asra's jaw rests against my cheek as he whispers, "Let's go back."

I feel my heartrate spike and I nod despite my nerves. Without releasing me, Asra turns and waves to Saguaro across the fire. We quickly gather his bag stuffing our shoes into it before escaping the ring of light cast by the fire. The rain has already passed and the wind is whipping around us. Our walk to the house comes in spurs punctuated by slow, deep kisses every few paces.

Without breaking contact with my mouth, Asra extinguishes the candles and starts a blazing fire in the bedroom's fireplace before returning both hands to my face. My knees buckle when they hit the edge of the bed and I fall back onto it, Asra following me up. He holds me tight as he kisses every inch he can reach. We're nothing but breath and touch and I can't imagine anything more perfect than the feeling that our bodies and energy entangling together creates.

He pulls back, his eyes dazed, "How can I possibly take you back to that danger?" he whispers, his eyes seem distant as his gaze wanders along my face.

I bring my head to the back of his neck squeezing the tight muscles there in my hand. "We're stronger together than apart, right?"

"Yes. Infinitely," his eyes clear, fixing on me fiercely.

"Then are you really thinking of going back without me?" I match his gaze. His eyes drop and he lowers his forehead to mine.

"Of course not," he breathes. He pulls me into his chest cradling me and before I realize it I drift into peaceful sleep.


End file.
